Insecurities
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Viktor Krum x Hermione Granger. Hermione discovers that even Viktor Krum has his insecurities. ONESHOT. R&R please.


Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Picture Viktor Krum as Stanislav Ianevski.

Author's Note: Just something I came up with after reading an interview with Stanislav Ianevski which said that working with Angelina Jolie was "every boy's dream." I stopped and thought, "What would be every boy's nightmare?" I think that this was a pretty appropriate answer.

Viktor and Hermione had just entered the elegant restaurant a bit later than they had planned. Harry and Ginny along with Ron and Lavender had set up a meeting place for them to catch up after the events of the war. They had just walked in and headed toward their table when Viktor felt the heat of a pair eyes on him. He turned to find a strangely attractive girl waving at him. It was an oddly familiar sensation, something he felt a long time ago, as he felt his thoughts swimming in his head while he tried to figure out what this feeling was; Viktor was brought back to reality suddenly.

"Viktor!" Hermione elbowed her companion's ribs.

"Vot?" Viktor's head shot towards her.

"Don't stare!"

"I vos not staring!"

"You were ogling her!"

Viktor's face screwed up in confusion. "Vot is 'ogling'?"

"What you were just doing!" She hissed.

"That vos a Veela!" He defended. "I had choice but to… do votever you said I vos doing!"

"Once upon a time Mr. Krum…" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "…you told me you were immune to the charms of Veela."

The Bulgarian wizard blushed and averted his eyes. "I vos… I-I am! But… there are slip ups…"

"Then you shouldn't call it an immunity." She responded slyly.

Viktor frowned in defeat. "There is Potter and Veasley." He gestured.

The couple joined their friends at a nearby table and exchanged pleasantries. Dinner went by quickly with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender exchanging gossip and Viktor, Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch games and tactics. The boys' ears perked up when Lavender mentioned a charm she was tempted to use on Ron.

"Oh yeah…an Engorgement Charm!" She laughed. "I wouldn't know how big to make it though…"

"Hey…" Ron nudged her. "You don't have to say it like that…"

"Especially around me!" Ginny said in a mock appalling tone. "I don't need to hear anything about my brother… doing… _that!_"

"Hahah! I've been tempted to use it on Viktor too…" Hermione joked. "…but I don't think he would take to the idea."

Viktor's eyes became very round and his face contorted in shock amongst his friends' chatter. The band had arrived a little after they finished dinner and Viktor led Hermione out into the middle of the floor. His arms wrapped around her waist and her body pressed into his strong chest.

"You vere…" He started nervously. "… only joking… right?"

"What?"

"About… the Engorgement Charm…" Viktor's voice trailed off.

"Oh…" She giggled and buried her face into his chest, leaving his question unanswered.

The handsome Bulgarian's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Her-my-knee?"

She simply pulled him closer, allowing his neurosis to grow at its own rate. If he could gawk at Veela right in front of her, then surely she was allowed to tease him a little bit.

"I…I do not… please you?" Viktor asked a little shakily.

Hermione smiled into his chest.

"I… am not enough?" His voice almost cracked in horror.

How was that possible? She had always responded favorably to his touch. He had never mistaken the sounds she made for anything else but pleasure and she made them often when he plunged his manhood into her depths. Perhaps she was faking? Viktor wasn't sure how anyone would go about it… but he had heard some of the female members of his Quidditch team talk about "faking" and it was something that women did sometimes to preserve a man's ego. The burly Bulgarian was lost in thought for the rest of the night; giving off the idea that he was a bit downtrodden by Hermione's refusal to answer his questions.

Hermione frowned when they arrived home; she had been wondering what Viktor was so worried about. He held his shoulders low and his head hung down in defeat. She had only seen him like this when he came home from a loss at Quidditch, but those were so rare it was a shock to see him in this condition.

"Are you alright Viktor?"

"Am not vell…" He responded hoarsely.

"Oh?" Hermione asked quizzically. "Was it the fish? I thought it looked a bit undone…"

"Am not vell because… voman I loff is not satisfied vith me…"

The witch felt her pupils dilate. "What are you talking about?"

"You are vishing to cast Engorgement Charm… because I am… inaccurate…"

Hermione wasn't sure if she had suddenly laughed because of Viktor's English or because he had believed something so completely outrageous.

"Viktor…" She said soothingly. "I was just joking."

"Vere you?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Perhaps you haff just been… protecting my pride."

"Oh Viktor…" Hermione placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"Vill be in bed." He shrugged her off and sulkily wandered toward the bedroom.

Hermione quickly followed him. "Viktor!"

Viktor froze in place. When did he start behaving like a little brat? Viktor was never one to sulk like a child. He was a man; a _Durmstrang_ man! Viktor Krum was a world famous Seeker and a Triwizard Champion! His father raised him to never give up and if Hermione thought that he was just going to roll over and accept this humiliation, then she had another thing coming! He stomped towards her with a mixture of determination and lust in his eyes.

Hermione squealed when he hoisted her over his shoulder. "Viktor! What are you doing!?"

"Vill show you you do not need Engorgement Charm." He growled. "Vill make you scream louder than Silencing Charm can handle…"

Hermione rolled her eyes as he carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. It seemed that even Viktor Krum had his insecurities.

Author's Note: What did you think? R&R please.


End file.
